First Light
by MayFairy
Summary: The Doctor was not happy with the prospect of having to travel with Romanadvoratrelundar, the Time Lady who thought she was better than him. Until he sees a familiar spark in her eye that leads him to think she might make a decent companion after all. Four and Romana I, shippy if you squint.


**Not quite sure where this came from...but there was this picture on Tumblr of Four and Romana I in the Pirate Planet, with Romana looking up with this kind of innocent look on her face while Four watched her...and it made me wonder. **

**When did Four go from being pissed off by Romana to realising that she actually had potential and that travelling with his own kind could actually work? **

**This is what I came up with. Teensy tiny bit of shippiness in there, but it's platonic really. (I can't even believe I'm saying that :P) **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor had not yet made up his mind on the matter of Romanadvoratrelundar.<p>

He hadn't asked for a new assistant, so soon after Leela, but one had been thrust upon him anyway. And in the form of a snooty Time Lady who was both far too smart and far too green at the same time. And she was infuriating! The girl had come into his TARDIS before he was even aware that she would be there, and assaulted his TARDIS by drilling a hole in the console. The cheek of it, honestly…

The way she carried herself, as if she were the Queen of the whole world…she acted like, well, a Lady of Time. And he couldn't even be properly mad at her, because despite acting superior to everyone she met, she clearly didn't actually believe that she was better than everyone else, and did care about people beneath her.

And what was this business of her suddenly agreeing with him on some occasions? Didn't she realise they were two individuals meant to never get on, the prissy Academic and the bohemian renegade?

Her smile seemed to mock him, the way her eyes danced with smugness and something close to endearment at the same time whenever she noticed or knew something that he didn't. Companions just didn't _do _that, they weren't smarter than him, they didn't get to look at him as if he were a puppy tripping over his paws…and yet, Romanadvoratrelundar (stupid name, he thought, not for the first time, yet it was strangely exhilarating to roll off his tongue) did those things with ease as if it were typical.

He watched her as she strode through the mining tunnels of Zanak, brandishing the core to the Key to Time as if it gave her the right to go wherever she pleased. Upon hearing the familiar noise the tracer made, she bent over to pick up the green stone on the ground and admired it. And that was when he saw it.

The light. The spark.

It was clear in her eyes that the admiration she had for it was not one of material beauty – after all, what did a Time Lord, even one as fashion conscious as her, care about precious stones? – but of genuine radiance. She was in awe of what it truly was, a beautiful gem made of minerals and elements created through time. And he was impressed despite himself – one of his usual Earthgirls would simply see a shiny jewel that would look good around their neck.

The spark returned later, when they were riding in the hovercraft through the skies of Zanak. This time the spark was much more prominent, with much more of a light to it as it shone in her eyes. And the reason that he recognised it so easily was that it was identical to the one he had every time he looked in the mirror.

That thirst for adventure was there, for knowledge and beauty and wonder, the thirst for everything the Doctor searched for and found in his travels. The light inside a person that made them want to travel the universe and see what it had to show. He never thought he would live to see it in another Time Lord other than himself...yet here she was, innocently gazing out across the horizon with a determination that told him she wanted to see over it.

Was it a newly formed part of her, or had it been there all along, simply hiding from him?

Hmph. Well, she certainly had the brains to keep up with him – which would save a lot of boring and over-simplified explanations. It seemed that she had the thirst for adventure needed, and her charisma was not be overly questioned.

Perhaps she would do. With a bit of work. Maybe. He could make a decent companion out of her yet.

If she didn't drive him out of his mind with infuriation, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it! I'm in one of those weird moods where you have lots of things you need to be doing, but it's a Sunday night and you really just can't be bothered...so you write random stuff and hope it actually makes sense. <strong>

**Please drop in a review to let me know what you thought! **

**-MayFairy :) **


End file.
